jacob leah could it work?
by ellyalice
Summary: seth imprinted on nessie not jacob what happens next jacob pov ad leah pov jacob/leah. NAME CHANGE BACK TO ELLYALICE SOZ
1. Chapter 1

Leah Paul and I were running patrol while Seth was with Reneesme at the Cullen's house, again. I could not believe it when Seth told me he had imprinted on the spawn that almost killed Bella. Even though Reneesme was absolutely adorable I could still not forgive her for almost taking Bella away from me.  
As we ran our thought were in different places, Paul was thinking about food as usual and Leah was worrying about Seth, again.

I was still stuck on Bella the others had told me to get over her; she was a vampire and married to one too. Leah had told me countless of times she was on the verge of vomiting every time she heard my thoughts, a charming young lady she is.

"Thank- you Jacob I've never been called charming before" Leah snidely commented.

I mentally sighed I new Leah was listening she never gave me a moments peace.

"It's a talent" she answered

"Great talent" I said sarcastically. Paul was now complaining about Seth got to be my second in command, my beta as Bella had once called it. I mentally withdrew into my thoughts and remember the day I told her about werewolves.

"Actually I am beta" Leah said

"No your not, Seth is" Paul retorted. Its true Leah was beta but I wasn't really listening to them so I didn't intervene.

"Well even if you are I'm not taking orders from you"

"Why not?" uh oh Leah was getting pissed now.

"Well one you're a girl and two you're not very nice sometimes"

"Paul cool it a bit man" I said, this would end badly

"So you won't take any orders from me because I'm a girl and I can be a little bitch?"

"Little bit bitchy? Leah on a scale on 1-10 you're like a permanent 11"

Shit Paul has gone way to far this time. Leah knew everyone thought she was a bitch a lot of the time but no one dared say it to her face. One she would rip your head off and two Sam would kick your ass from here to California.

Leah skidded to a Holt where she was and let rip a string of swear words I haven't even heard Paul say. After that she ran off our patrol circuit and towards first beach and phased.

"Shit" Paul said he felt so guilty.

"Paul you complete the circuit and ill go after Leah then go home" I told Paul, my usual night was now spoiled to go Leah comforting. Great.

"All right, sorry Jake" Paul said and continued the circuit and I ran off to first beach.

It was dark tonight but I could still spot Leah as she sat in the middle of the sand in her blue sundress.

I phased and walked down to her and sat down on her side she didn't move so I kept quite.

"He's right you known I am a bitch. Scale 11." Leah muttered and stared out blankly at the black sea.

"Your not" I said

"Every one hates me."

"No they don't. Well not everyone." I joked and I saw the side of her mouth twitch a little.

"Most of them do" she replied still staring at the black ocean.

"No not most of them" I said to myself.

"Well everyone wants me out of the pack" she shrugged.

"No Seth doesn't, Embry doesn't, Quil doesn't, and I'm pretty sure Paul doesn't either" I joked to her. Leah gave a small smile.

"I don't want you to go either" I said, she didn't answer.

"Paul is really sorry" I said and rubbed her arm. She smiled again.

"right-o captain" she replied sarcastically and turned to face me.

Suddenly I felt like my head had imploded, I froze and stared into Leah's beautiful brown eyes, I had never realized how absolutely stunning she was.

Her black silky hair floated softly in the wind, her dark skin looked like velvet and as I looked into her eyes I felt as though I could see all the way into her soul. Leah had frozen too and she still didn't move as I moved by up and cupped her cheek. We just stared into each others eyes and I lent in close then paused, our faces an inch apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob had come to comfort me on the beach, he had cheered me up, I even smiled now that was unusual any way. Jacob was cheering me and I turned around to smile at him and BOOM! It hit me. Sure Jacob had a great body and was pretty cute but how did it take me so long to realize how freaking gorgeous he was? His dark brown eyes were smoldering, his black hair was getting ruffled in the wind, his teeth seemed to shine, his smiles was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen and his body was just.. Wow! His biceps were bulging and his abs and pecks looked as hard as rock. I wanted him I needed him. Oh my god! I had imprinted on Jacob.

We were just staring at each other, I wanted to throw myself at him, but I held myself back Jacob didn't feel the same way, until he lifted his hand to cup my cheek. Then he started to move closer and I waited for him to kiss me. Then he paused, our lips and inch apart.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS (absolutely gorgeous) IDIOT PAUSING FOR? Just kiss me already, so without another breath, I threw myself and Jacob and crushed my lips to his. Jacob was a little shocked as we fell into the sand but he started responding quickly. The kiss was long but sweet and sexy. Eventually I was rolled onto my back with Jacob supporting his weight above me, our bodies just touching my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

When we broke apart Jacob rolled onto his side and wrapped his strong muscular arms around me. We lay in the sand for hours in silence.

"Leah" Jacob said quietly, stroking my hair. "What are we going to tell the others?"

I waited the tilted my head back to stare into Jacob's eyes.

"That we imprinted." I said then brought my head back down and closed my eyes.

"Leah?"

"Yes Jake?"

"I love you." Jacob whispered.

"Jacob?"

"Yes Leah?"

"Love you too" I mumbled, and then tilted my head back and pulled myself up to kiss him.

At dawn Jacob stood up and hugged me.

"I'll get the pack round to Sam and Emily's and we'll tell them." Jacob told me.

"Ok" I said.

"C ya" Jacob said before kissing my head the heading off toward to trees to phase.

"Miss you already" called out. Jacob just laughed and disappeared into the trees. I was so happy I almost skipped home.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran into the trees pulling of my shorts as I went. I tried getting Leah out of my head. Very difficult.

As soon as I phased I heard Paul's thoughts loud in my head.

"Hey Jake. Did you catch up with Leah? Did you tell her I was sorry? Why didn't you go home last night? Seth said Leah didn't come home either?"

"Paul can you get the whole pack around to Sam and Emily's. I'll explain everything when I get there." I responded calmly.

"Sure thing Jake see you there" then Paul phased.

I ran straight round to the Clearwater's and knocked on the front door. Seth answered.

"Hey Jake. Paul said you want after Leah last night. Thanks man she came home this morning happy and smiling. It was weird." He said shaking his head at the last bit.

"No problem man. Anyway can you go around to Sam and Emily's now? I gotta talk about some stuff."

"No problem. What about Leah she's in the shower at the moment?"

"Leave a note." I suggested "anyway I gotta go see you there?"

"Alright see ya Jake" and then Seth shut the door.

I quickly ran around and hid behind next doors fence and not 30 seconds later Seth ran out the door and to Sam and Emily's.

Quickly I jumped out from behind the fence ran into their backyard up a tree and through a window and into Leah's bedroom. I had been in here once before after Quil dared me. When Leah had found out she had gone ballistic! She chased me and threw shoes at me. Then she chucked a knife, so I hadn't been planning to come in here again soon.

I sat on Leah's too small bed and waited for Leah to get out of the shower. Her room had pale blue walls, a white cupboard in the corner, white carpet, a desk, and shelves full of odd pits and pieces. Her trophies, her medals and photos. The one on her bedside table was one of Leah and her dad, it was before Leah and Sam broke up and Leah was smiling a real smile.

I heard the shower turn off and 5 minutes later I heard Leah come padding down the hallway. When she came in the room Leah was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, she had her head bowed over and was toweling her hair so she didn't see me. Leah walked straight to her cupboard and started to pull out shoes. I stood up with out making a noise then grabbed Leah around the waist and pulled her onto the bed. Leah screamed and turned around to give me a great right hook. When she recognized me her hand froze in mid air, she smiled like a kid on Christmas day and gave me a hug.

"Jacob black if you ever do something like that again so help me I will tear off your head." Awww Leah was so cute making threats.

"Sorry Lee-Lee" I said quietly.

Not long later I sat up, we had to get round to Sam and Emily's. Leah slowly pulled away as when I sat up. I stood up, took a step forward and turned around to help Leah off the bed. When I did turn Leah wasn't on the bed. I froze, she just disappeared. Oh my god!

Behind me a heard I tiny whisper.

"My turn" Leah said and then pounced on my back and I face planted in to the mattress.

"Ha ha ha!" she said triumphantly. Suddenly I flipped over and Leah landed on her back on the bed with me hovering over her. Leah scowled.

"Ha ha ha." I whispered. Then kissed her soft and teasing. This time when I stood I pulled Leah up with me. I hugged her tightly.

"We better go, I'll see you there." I said.

"No see you there" Leah said and with that she pulled away and jumped out the window. I ran to the window just in time to see Leah disappear into the trees. I smiled, waited a few minutes then sprung out the window myself.

I reached Sam and Emily's quickly; I waited two minutes then entered the house.

Story name change to "Jacob, Leah. Could it work?"


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the floor at Sam and Emily's waiting for Jacob to break the news to the others.

Emily was just popping the last of her favorite muffins onto a plate when Jacob walked in the door. Everyone went silent as he sat on the floor next to me.

"So Jacob what's your news?" Collin asked Jake, the others were all staring.

"Well I imprinted." Jake said matter of factly and took a muffin. The others all cheered and Emily gasped.

"Who is she?" she asked leaning forward on the couch. I looked down at my feet.

"Leah." Jake said. Everyone was silent.

"Ha ha ha, good one Jake almost got me." Quil said laughing.

"You really think we would fall for that?" Jared asked.

"You're kidding right?" Embry said chuckling. I scowled at them.

"We're not lying." I muttered. The others laughter slowed a little.

"Prove it." Brady said and the stopped laughing completely.

"Fine" Jacob said. Then turned around and kissed me. I felt I should be embarrassed but I forgot where I was as soon as Jacob lips touched mine.

Jacob had to end the kiss. Then I felt embarrassed, my face could have replaced a traffic light, I just stared at my hands in my lap. I didn't look up until I heard a gargling sound, I looked up to see Jared choking on his muffin, Brady was thumping him on the back but staring open mouthed at me and Jacob, Quil and Embry looked in identical states of shock sitting on the couch mouths hanging open. I slowly turned to look at Seth, he looked relatively calm, and his eyes were flicking from me to Jacob, back and forth. Slowly a grin touched his lips then a small smile then a full blown cheesy smile.

"Congrates guys!" he said then came forward to hug the both of us.

"Thanks Seth." I said grinning. Then I took a look at Sam, he was smiling, it was small but still there. I gave a small grin back. The others had now recovered.

"All right," Quil said "we believe you guys." He said shrugging, and then he smiled. "Congrates guys." Then he took another muffin. Pig.

We got more congratulations then normal conversations started up again. I snuggled up to Jacob and put my head on his chest, he kissed the top of my head.

We stayed at Sam and Emily's all day and I stayed for dinner when Jacob ran a patrol with Paul and Jared. When he came back we sat together on the couch. We were so comfortable I had to stifle a yawn. I had been up all night no thanks to Jacob. Jacob was not fooled.

"Right we're taking you home." He said and we stood. "I'm taking Leah home" he whispered to Emily. She nodded and we walked out the door and into the cold night. Jacob half helped half dragged me home. When we reached the stairs he took one look at me, sighed then lifted me with ease in his arms ad carried me to my room and placed me on the bed.

"Don't go." I pleaded "stay" I ordered with a little more volume.

"Yes mam" Jacob said then lay down next to me. I was asleep as I felt his arms wrap around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah was still sound asleep when I woke up this morning. She looked so peaceful and innocent.

Her eyelids fluttered open and closed and a smile touched her lips.

"Good morning Leah" I whispered.

"Morning Jake" she said and opened her eyes, her deep, dark brown eyes. We lay together silent and staring.

"What do you want to do today?" Leah asked me. Lay here all day with you, I thought.

"Don't mind." I said and smiled. Leah returning smile was only half hearted.

"Do you want to see Bella?" she asked me. I thought about this. Yes I was absolutely in love with Leah. So I was absolutely over Bella. I still loved her, but like a sister now.

"Let's go tell the Cullen's the news." I said. Leah smiled again. "I wont love anyone else but you." I told her.

"I know" she said and pulled herself up to kiss me.

Leah and I walked hand in hand towards the Cullen's house. Seth and little Nessie were playing on the lawn.

"Uncle Jake!" Nessie yelled and came bounding forward and leapt into my arms.

"Heyya nests" I said. Her tiny little hand pressed against my cheek. She wondered I hadn't come and said hi in I while.

"I've been busy." I said and took a glance at Leah. So did Nessie. She jumped out of my arms and hugged Leah's legs.

"Aunty Leah!" she said then ran back to Seth.

"Bella and Edward are inside." He said then went back to playing with Nessie.

I took Leah's hand again and walked up the steps to the front door.

"Ready?" I said to Leah. She nodded nervously. I opened the door and took a step into the Cullen house.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's point of view. This chapter only.

Edward and I were moving the furniture in Edwards's old room. Since we lived in the cottage, we decided to move Edwards's cds, stereo, and other odd things. We had already moved all his things that he wanted out to the cottage and were now re-arranging things when I heard the door open.

"Bella, Edward?" someone called. My head flicked up and towards the door when I recognized Jacobs voice. I took a swift glance at Edward; he smiled my favorite crooked smile and stood up. I grabbed his hand and we ran down the stairs at in human speed. I stopped right in front of Jacob then hugged him, trying to remember to not hug to tight.

"Jacob! I missed you!" I said

"Hey bells missed you too." Jake said his voice a little strained.

"Sorry." I said and pulled away. Then I spotted Leah standing by his side silently.

"Leah! It's great to see you too." I hugged Leah awkwardly. We never had a great relationship me breaking Seth's shoulder and all.

"Hi Bella" she said and we both pulled away at the same time.

"Hello Jacob, Leah." Edward said nodding to the both of them. They didn't answer back so they must have greeted him by thought. Damn it was annoying that I couldn't do that.

Jacobs's voice pulled my out of my thoughts.

"Bella we have something to tell you." He took Leah's hand. What?

"We imprinted. Leah said. They both looked at me anxious. I took a swift glance back at Edward, he had a smug look on his face, he found out before me. Asshole.

My gaze flicked back to Jacob and Leah. A huge smile spread across my face.

"Congratulations guys!" I said and threw my arms around both their necks. I heard Jacob breath a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Bells." He whispered. "Well" he raised his voice a bit louder and straightened up "we have to go so we will see you later" Leah took his hand.

"Bye Bella, see ya Edward" Jacob waved and walked toward the door.

"Bye" Leah waved and the both stepped out the door.

Edward came and stood next to me and took my hand.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Jacobs happy, I'm happy." I shrugged.

"Well" he said wrapping his arms around me, "I'm happy too." I smiled and pecked him on the lips. Life was so easy being a vampire.

At that moment Edward scooped me up and carried me up to his room that still had a bed.

Sorry I took so long been busy. Thanks for all the reviews there great. Some many favorite stories I'm flattered.


	7. Chapter 7

3 months later.

Jacob and I spent the day together, again. We got the day off patrol so we spent the day at the beach and in the forest then we went back to Jacobs for dinner. There was a note on the Blacks small rickety table.

Jacob

Gone to sort out school stuff with Rebecca.

Back tomorrow no funny business.

Dad.

I stayed for dinner as usual then watched some action thriller movie Jake picked. It was pretty boring but I did yelp and fall of the couch at the scary bit.

Jake thought this was absolutely hilarious I could feel the couch shaking with his laughter. Asshole.

"I'm sorry Leah but..." he cut of choking with laughter. I groaned my head really hurt. Jacob was still laughing.

"Thanks Jake, great help." I rolled over eyes squeezed shut. He was still laughing. Payback time.

I gasped and grabbed my head. I arched my back and let out a small muffled squeal of pain and my breathing got ragged. I heard Jacob land on the ground beside me sending vibrations through the house.

"Leah! What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok? Leah talk to me!" I heard real panic in his voice so I opened one eye and peeked at him. When he locked eyes with me he sighed. Suddenly he looked really annoyed at me he sat back on his haunches. I opened both eyes and sat up.

"You laughed at me." I said stating the obvious. He glared at me.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." He muttered. I crawled over to him and looked him in the eye.

"I am terribly sorry for nearly causing you to have a fatal heart attack. I am also more than willing to make it up to you just name your price." I was serious I looked into his eyes. Jake pressed his lips to mine.

"One track mind" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Jake asked and pulled away.

"Nothing" I replied quickly and kissed him again, longer this time. Jacob tilted his head to deepen the kiss. One track mind.

I put both arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands went around my waist. We broke apart and I stood up and took Jacob's hand. He stood and I pulled him by the hand to his small bedroom.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back against the wall he kissed my hungrily. I trailed my hands slowly down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his shorts, then slid my hands under Jakes shirt and pulled it up ad over his head.

I gasped; I would never ever not be shocked at Jacobs's body. Smooth hard Pecs, bulging biceps, hard shoulder muscles and a freaking 8 pack!

Jacob was watching me look him over with a smug look on his face, he leant down and kissed my neck, I shivered and his teeth grazed my skin. Oh my god.

"You said anything." He whispered huskily as his fingers trailed slowly down my back over my hips and down my leg. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him up against the wall. I took a step slowly back while he stared at me hungrily from his spot at the wall.

I stepped back and kneeled on the bed facing Jake, then slowly, so slowly that I could see Jakes muscles tensing I undid the buttons on my top. One at a time really slowly. I held up my shirt in front of me and let it drop to the floor; I beckoned to Jake by curling my index finger twice. I smiled seductively, and Jake crossed the floor in one step and stood centimeters away.

Jacob's hand trailed back up my leg, over my hips, up my back, over my shoulder, down the valley between my breasts and hooked on finger into my belt loop pulling me closer and crushing my lips to his.

I lent back onto the bed and Jacob hovered over me, faster than before our clothes fell to the floor and so began one of the best nights of my life.

Sorry its late been real busy don't hate me comment please.

Might b changing name, I'll keep u posted

Lots of love

e.a


	8. Chapter 8

I was awake just after the sun came over the horizon sending vibrant pinks and oranges across the sky. Wrapped in my arms sound asleep was Leah Clearwater. Her head resting on my chest and arms tucked in. My fingers lightly stroking her bare shoulder and using my other arm as a headrest. I studied her features while she dreamed. Her dark tanned skin shone even in the dull morning light. Her full pink lips that hid perfect white teeth and a shining smile. Long dark eyelashes that framed her hidden eyes, her big, deep, beautiful, brown eyes.

She stirred in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Morning handsome" she smiled

"Morning gorgeous" I replied. Leah's smile grew and kissed me on the lips. Even this early I was wide awake. I kissed her back and the kisses grew more heated, her hands knotted in my already messed up hair and mine trailing down her back. I pulled away and stared into her eyes

"Leah, you know I love you but I'm hungry and we have time." I said and she pouted her lips. I pecked her on the cheek and disentangled myself. I slid out from under the sheet and slipped on my boxers.

When I reached the door I looked back at Leah. She was sitting up and covering herself in the sheet her hair knotted and bleary eyed she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I smiled again "I love you" I said and walked out the door into the empty kitchen.

I pulled out eggs and bacon and lit up the fry pan, I put another egg in as I heard light footsteps coming into the kitchen, I kept cooking until I felt small thin arms wrapped around my torso. I smiled and felt Leah lean her head on my back.

"I'm tired" she said, her voice muffled against my skin. I laughed quietly. She pressed her lips to my shoulder. I took her hand where it rested on my stomach and gave it a squeeze. She was wearing my shirt, it was so big on her she looked tiny.

We ate breakfast then Leah sat on the table and watched me clean up. When I was done I walked over to where she sat and kissed her cheek she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, I put my hands either side of her legs and kissed her lips.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" I said then lifted her of the table and onto the floor

"jeez you cooked so much I probably put on 10 kilos!' she joked, pulling her shirt out to make her look bigger.

"Well, go for a run and burn it off." I suggested and mussed her hair.

"I can think of another way to burn it off" she winked and trailed her hands up my bare chest. I smiled back and lent down to kiss her, wrapping my arms around her waist as hers knotted in my hair.

Thinking this could turn into a repeat of last night, I pulled her away as my father rolled himself through the door.

"Morning Jake. Leah" he said a smile tugged at his lips as he took in our appearance. My bare chest and boxers and Leah in my t shirt and hair mussed. He rolled himself into his room and I heard him chuckling to himself.

I turned back to Leah who had blushed red and was tuning back to my room. I grabbed her waist and span her round and planted a kiss on her lips.

She pulled back and smiled. "I'm getting dressed now" she said then took my hand and led me back to my room. I sat on my bed and watched her gather up her clothes. She was about to walk out the door to the bathroom when I cleared my throat.

"Um you may need this" I said and held up her lacy black bra.

She scowled and went to snatched it back but I held it out of her reach. She scowled at me as she realized that I wasn't going to give it back. My smugness faded as a sly smile crossed her lips. She walked up to me slowly as I held her bra above my head. She stood very close. I shivered as she placed both hands on my chest and trailed then slowly down my stomach to the waistband of my shorts. She looked up at me and smiled. Oh man.

"You want me to keep going?" she whispered as she kissed my neck. I couldn't answer; I had never seen Leah act like this before. I felt her smile against my neck when she didn't hear my answer. She pulled back and kissed my cheek slowly moving towards my lips, at the same time her hands moved to the front of my shorts and started to undo the button. I couldn't take it any longer. I was about to give in when suddenly Leah jumped onto the bed, up in the air and snatched bra out of my upraised hand. I was so distracted that I didn't move. Leah just poked out her tongue and walked out of my room.

What a woman.

Hey guys

Soz about the delay but vie been so so busy. Thanks all the people who've said imp there fav author or this is their fav story or reviewed I appreciate it.

Thanx guys

Add msn and myspace

Btw changing name from miss bob (gay) back to ellyalice 

Keep reading

ellyalice xoxo


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

Author note.

Hey guys ellyalice here,

Just want to say thanx for all the reviews that came in, kei kat jones, ari11990, xblackrose77x, team Rosalie and skaittee just to name a few.

If any one as any ides for a chapter im all ears, im following a plan, but I take in all advice and constructive criticism.

Thanx again guys you're the best.

Xoxo ellyalice


End file.
